


William's Story

by passerbyinlife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passerbyinlife/pseuds/passerbyinlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parentlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	William's Story

The jeering was suffocating. It was impossible to understand why they would not leave him alone. William felt red blur the edges of his vision and he struck out the way Dad had taught him, on the place where it hurt most. He saw Frank's face crumple in pain as he hit him again, again and again. Then Mr Cruller was there, and Johanna, his sister, was pulling him off the other boy, and the both of them were carted off to the headmaster's office. He was sent to detention.

Papa and Dad were both sitting in their Chairs when he reached home. Dad looked furious, whereas Papa seemed amused. He evidently knew what had happened, thanks to his deduction skills. 'Explain yourself,' Dad snarled as he paced around their living room, radiating with frustration. Papa's lips twitched slightly with amusement. William could not help but notice the fact that Papa always seemed to enjoy it when Dad was angry. He wondered why.

Stuttering slightly, he began his recount of what exactly had happened that afternoon in the cafeteria.

He and Johanna were sitting in a corner of the cafeteria when it all happened. For Frank, the Bully, had walked over and started talking about their fathers. None too softly too, for everyone in the cafeteria could hear him quite clearly.

William stopped talking then, for he was worried that Papa and Dad would be angry, for Frank had said terrible things.

'Go on,' Dad urged, sliding into his chair. Papa's face darkened yet he did not make a sound.

'He said that the two of you were fags, that being queer was disgusting and that-' He stopped talking at that point, for Dad's face had hardened, and it was frightening.

'Well, I did tell you that there was more to it,' Papa said with a shrug.  
'Yes, of course there was,' snarled Dad as he stood up and stalked out of 221B.

'Oh dear,' Papa murmured. 'I'll go find him. Dinner's in the microwave. Do try not to upset my belly buttons while you're at it.' Slipping on his scarf, he strode out of the flat.

***

William woke up to the sound of soft music playing in the sitting room. He must have fallen asleep unintentionally while waiting for Papa and Dad to come home. As quietly as he possibly could, he opened his bedroom door and looked on at what was happening in the sitting room.

Papa and Dad were dancing, and it was a beautiful sight. Papa's lips were gently pressed against Dad's forehead, and he was whispering something to Dad that William could not quite hear. He silently inched down the corridor to hear Dad's reply. 'I love you, Sherlock. And I always will.' Soft laughter bubbled up Papa's throat as he pulled Dad even closer to him.

William crept back to his room and closed the door, a huge smile plastered on his face. For the sight of his parents looking so happy, dancing together, made him understand something extremely important. They were meant to be together, and what others thought or said would never change that. William fell asleep that night happier than ever.


End file.
